


Snug [ART for "think of it as personality dialysis"]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky tries on skinny jeans, Clothes, Clothes Shopping, Crack, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, darcy is a genius, she should get a goddamn award for this, skinny jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy takes Bucky shopping.  Darcy gets him to try on skinny jeans.  Darcy is a genius.</p><p>Single panel black and white illustration of "think of it as personality dialysis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug [ART for "think of it as personality dialysis"]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [think of it as personality dialysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539131) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



> Thank you to Kiarasayre for letting me draw this and giving me lots of cheerleading and encouragement on tumblr. And for writing such a fun fic to illustrate!

"She even talks him into a pair of skinny jeans. When he walks out of the changing room to let her check to see if they fit (he was in cryogenic stasis for seventy years when he wasn't killing people in Kevlar, like she's gonna let him decide on his own if his skinny jeans fit), she knows it deep in her heart. This is her crowning accomplishment. This is her gift to humanity. She should get a goddamn award for this."

 

 


End file.
